vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105623-wtf-just-happened-is-this-possible
Content ---- ---- ---- I was thinking the same, i just wasn't sure, never played an SS but it was instant, i really was a one shot. I looked at the combat log thinking it was a massive crit and it's 5 hits. I might be slow but now that slow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's possible but not within a second. Did you maybe freeze/lag a bit and it felt like it was a second to you? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Does the combat log record it like that or does it show the damage done to health, and in parenthesis the damage done to shields, in which case OP took 16985 or 26689 damage to HP, depending on how Overkill is factored in the combat log, I'm not sure. | |} ---- well if you look at it, he took 8980 to his shield and the rest went through to his health. aka 8005. | |} ---- I don't play a Spellslinger so I don't know, but is it an ability that has certain number of times using it before cooldown? | |} ---- if they have it at T4 they can use it 3 times before CD kicks in, so yes | |} ---- ---- I don't play an SS so I don't know the ICD/GCD on Assassinate, but given that many abilities in the game have an ICD or GCD as short as 0.25 seconds, It's entirely possible that you got hit with 3 assassinates in under a second, especially with HtCC. | |} ---- ---- I'm not quite following, unless amped/runed, shields take exactly 50% of the damage, so with his combat log, it looks to me that the first two hits show equal damage to shield and to HP, with the third only taking 1243 to shield ( I assume it went down at that point). This means that the physical damage not in parenthesis in the first three lines all count as damage to health. I haven't looked at the combat log in detail before but that's my understanding of how shields work, could be wrong. | |} ---- ---- if that's how the damage works in the games, sweet, I don't read my combat logs ever since I never PvP and haven't noticed if it is like this or not. Either way, his shields took 8980 :P The rest was damage done to him directly. If it works like you say then he took 16,985 which would make sense since he said he was at about 70% health. Assuming is what I did :P | |} ---- take a look at t4 and t8 of assassinate | |} ---- ---- It's funny, I read all your posts in Rick's voice. | |} ---- ---- ---- Careful, the mods may not like that kind of language. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- That's only 16,518 damage + the 9k overkill (sum total of 26,222) that would 1 shot me as a decently geared 50 with no PVP gear. I have a little over 26k health in mostly crafted gear. I see you're a medic, so you were likely not at full health when this happened. Or, you're a fresh 50. But the answer is yes. A Spellslinger can pre-charge a charged shot, then plink you with 3 instant cast assassinates in a row. | |} ---- TF doesn't affect Assassinate charges. Basically, Assassinate is a HUGE burst and you can definitely cast three of them that quickly. BTW, in PVE warrior tanks love it when you open like this. Note to OP: it's worth mentioning that doing was this SS did, he basically threw everything he had at you. He blew his spellpower on this completely, so he pretty much has to kill you with the move or he has to get creative to allow his spellpower to regenerate. | |} ---- Didn't you see PvE warriors got a nice buff to threat? (I immediately stealth after I open with 3 impales as a stalker no matter the tank) | |} ---- First, Screenshot your pvp power and defense. Also include your spec. Once we know that, maybe we can help you | |} ---- ---- ---- Not sure what game you've been playing buddy but in Wildstar it's really difficult to attack when you're dead. Your bitterness is not my doing, you seem very very angry. | |} ---- ---- ---- Tiered up prot. probes do wonders. I love finding SS in BG's that try to burn me down.. only to be left with an angry Medic at half health while they are out of juice... toss in a paralytic and a few QC / GR's and a crit proc and they are ready to be served with the mashed potatoes. | |} ---- The threat hotfix isn't in yet. It's also only like 16% overall, so warrior tanks will still suck. | |} ---- Times wouldn't matter. He hit him with an opening charged shot (Assuming fully charged, as you can pre-charge it) Then 3 times with an instant cast assassinate. You get an extra Assassinate charge at t4 for a total of 3 charges. If he was fully charged, spitting out 3 in a second is legit. | |} ---- When you PvP in BGs this will happen to someone every 8 seconds or so. It's just the rotation. | |} ----